Moone Wildshine
Moone Wildshine, daughter of Artemis (accidentley) and a Hunter of Artemis. Unfortuatley, Moone did not want her picture up here in case boys or men took interest in her, which she would turn them into a sloth. Fact File Of Moone Wildshine Name: '''Moonila "Moone" Wildshine '''Age: 145 (looks like a 13 year old) '''Camp: '''Neither Camp Half Blood or Jupiter but spends more time at Camp Half Blood. (With all the other Hunters at Cabin 8) '''From: '''The Forest (everywhere) '''Siblings: '''The other Hunters and a half brother, Wolf (mortal parents son), son of Athena. '''Mortal Parent: '''Derek Wildshine (son of Hermes) Life Story As a child, Moonila has been a Hunter of Artemis. After being a Hunter for a long time, she has been one for 138 years and started at just 7 years old, she is 145. Thanks to her immortality, Moonila has not fallen for a man and vowed never to and has watched thousands apon millions of young mortals, demigods, nymphs and other creatures leave the hunters to find the "man of their dreams". After Artemis telling her that she is her daughter, Moonila had to swear on her life to never tell anyone. Artemis was at a party of Aphrodite's when she met a boy. He was part of another religion, called Teceans, and he was a "Major" of the sea and water. In the Tecean religion, when two Majors or a Major and a Minor exchanged powers, the powers soon created a human. As the boy, named Seab, showed Artemis his powers, Artemis created a wind of Oak leaves and they met Seabs water. After a few years, a little baby morphed out of sea moss. She swam to the top and crawled through a forest. Once she touched the grass, she became a 5 year old girl and walked until she came across a camp - a Artemis camp site. Artemis was sitting on a log, sharpening an arrow and saw the little girl, who was now 7. Artemis called the young child Moonila. As Moonila grew older, her powers started to grow. Artemis went to speak with the Teacen Major, Seab, and asked how they created demigods or as the Teceans called "Decairs". Seab told her that when two powers collided, no matter what religion, they became a human. Artemis started to remember when she had met Seab and then she remembered when she had morphed her powers with his. She banished him from ever speaking to Moonila in person. (Teceans cannot speak to their children the way Olympians can. Only face to face) She then told Moonila, who was aged 13 and had chosen to stay that way forever, about how she was her mother. Moonila vowed never to tell anybody. Artemis is still a maiden, though. Unfortunately, a Hunter had overheard the conversation and Artemis turned her into a tree and then shot mutiple arrows at said tree until the tree felled. Right Now Right now, all the Hunters are at Camp Half Blood. Who knows what will go on...?